


Lover I am Turning

by anditwasallpink



Series: Dom!Billy [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Come Marking, HarringrovePornathon, M/M, Public Sex, needy!steve, possessive!Billy, restroom sex, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditwasallpink/pseuds/anditwasallpink
Summary: “I’m not jealous.  I just want to know why you’re always watching me.”  He steps closer to Billy, crowds him in at the sink.  His voice is lower when he speaks again, “You used to watch me in the showers, too.  Is that what this is?  Still wanting to see what I look like naked?  You know my dick has yours beat.”Or, Steve follows Billy into the bathroom.





	Lover I am Turning

Billy’s a strong believer that all work spaces should have designated areas for employees. The Hawkins Community Pool doesn’t have a specific area for him to cool down in besides the pool, but when he’s on his fifteen-minute break the last place he wants to be is right in front of his chair. 

Especially when Steve’s been at the pool his whole shift. 

Billy finds it incredibly unfair that Steve can just waltz into his workplace and be so distracting. He never wears a shirt like he should to cover his chest hair and he’s always wearing tight swim trunks that leave nothing to the imagination. Not like Billy really needs the help. He’d seen Steve’s dick in the gym showers every day before school let out. _But still._ It’s not decent. There are kids around.

No one around can beat Billy’s tan, but Steve looks like he’s been trying to get there. The first couple of times he’d seen Steve at the pool, Steve had burned from the sun so bad that Billy couldn’t resist teasing. He’d walked past Steve and called out loudly, “Sure hope you’ve got someone to rub aloe on your back.” 

Now, though, Steve’s gotten a little bit tanner, letting Billy actually see drops of sweat and water travel down his body. Billy wants to lick them up, taste the saltiness of Steve’s skin.

Billy needs to take a break, needs to get as far away from Steve as possible so that he can cool down and get his head back on straight. 

Billy hops down from his chair and lets the other lifeguard on duty, Heather, know that he’s taking his break. When Steve’s at the pool, he takes his break in the bathroom. It’s a two-stall bathroom, one small as fuck and one wheelchair accessible. He’ll sit in the small one, but first he wants to splash cold water on his face.

He’s about to turn away from the sink when the bathroom door opens. Steve.

“Harrington,” Billy says, leaning back on the sink. 

“Hargrove,” Steve responds.

And then he just stands there, doesn’t make a move towards the stalls or away from the door. Just stands there looking at Billy.

“Can I help you?” Billy sneers. 

“Why are you always watching me?” 

Billy’s blood turns cold.

“You’re fun to watch,” he says, “You know you’ve always fascinated me. You were the first person I heard about when I came here. ‘Steve Harrington,’ they’d said, ‘he’s the one to watch.’”

Steve scoffs. “And then you beat me at everything. At basketball, at the keg record, at looks. Then, to top it all off, you actually fucking beat me.”

“Aw, baby, are you jealous? You’re not even in high school anymore.”

“I’m not jealous. I just want to know why you’re always watching me.” He steps closer to Billy, crowds him in at the sink. His voice is lower when he speaks again, “You used to watch me in the showers, too. Is that what this is? Still wanting to see what I look like naked? You know my dick has yours beat.”

Something in Billy snaps, some wire breaks in his brain. He shoves Steve out of his space and then keeps shoving until Steve stumbles back into the small stall. 

“You fucking brat,” Billy says, wrapping his hand tight around the back of Steve’s neck. 

Steve smirks. “You gonna put me in my place or something?”

Billy turns them around and pushes Steve into the door, “Yeah, just might.” He can feel Steve’s prick pressed into hip. “Is this what you came in here for? So you could get knocked down?”

“You caught me.”

“What did you hope I would do? Push you down on your knees? Let you rub up into my stomach? Bend you over?”

Steve moans but doesn’t answer.

“I don’t like to repeat myself,” he warns, squeezing Steve’s neck tighter, pressing his nails down into the skin.

Gasping, Steve replies, “I imagined you’d tell me that I’m desperate and gross. Push me into the wall and use me to come, then leave me here.”

Billy’s hips thrust up involuntarily. “That’s what you want? Me to humiliate you? Use you?”

Steve ruts up into him. “C’mon,” he breathes. 

Billy takes his hand away from Steve’s neck and uses it to pull Steve’s shorts down. Steve wasn’t lying when he said that he had Billy beat. Steve’s cock is long enough it could be overwhelming, but Billy’s motto is always the bigger the better. _And the pubes._ Steve still doesn’t trim them, it seems like. His hair is still so thick and matted from the water. 

While he’s shoving his red trunks down, he lets his spit pool on the tip of his tongue. When they’re down far enough he lets the dollop fall to the tip of his prick and grabs Steve’s wrist. “Spread it,” he commands.

Steve obeys. 

They’re both radiating so much heat from their time in the sun and from how close they are together. Billy’s whole body feels lit up, every nerve in his body paying attention to where Steve’s rubbing his cock. It’s almost too much, the smell of Steve and sweat and Coppertone, the feel of his budding callouses, the realization that Billy’s being jacked off by Steve Harrington, the guy who makes Billy feel crazy. Billy had assumed that he would be the one to make a move, some drunken mistake, but no. Steve sought Billy out. 

Steve’s good at it too, good enough that Billy blurts out, “Who else’s prick have you touched?”

“Does that mean you like it? You can tell me if you don’t. I’ll let you guide me.” He says, lifting his head up and looking at Billy so earnestly Billy wants to ruin his face. He’d like to make it red and puffy. Make him cry. 

It’s that image combined with the feel of Steve’s hand still on his cock that does it for him. He swats Steve’s hand away and aims his prick at the base of Steve’s. Steve makes the prettiest gasp, says Billy’s name, pushing Billy off the edge. 

Billy can’t keep his eyes open. Its intense, making him tense up to the point where his bones _ache_ in a satisfying way.

He realizes he’s been holding his breath when he realizes how light headed he is as he comes down. His chest heaves as the blood runs out of his ears, letting him hear Steve’s noises. Gentle little whimpers that make Billy feel like this is intimate, even though they’re in a public bathroom. 

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is Steve’s brown ones staring right back at him. 

“Hi,” Steve says.

“Hi.”

“Was I good?” Steve’s looking at him like he’s got the answer to every question Steve could possibly need. Like he _adores_ Billy. 

“Yeah, Steve. Of course.”

Billy’s cock twitches when he looks down at the mess he’s made of Steve’s pubes. They’ll be tacky _with Billy’s come_ for a while, unless he jumps in the pool. Involuntarily, Billy runs his fingers through the curls, smearing his come. 

“Mine,” he says without really thinking. 

Steve hisses like he’s in pain, body going rigid as he comes. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Billy says, twisting the strands of pubic hair in his fingers tight. “Mine,” he repeats as he tugs. “Mine, mine, mine.”

Billy tries hard not to overthink pressing his lips to Steve’s chest, wants so badly to get salt on his lips, and so he does. It makes Steve shiver. He takes that as encouragement and presses more open-mouthed kisses to Steve’s skin. 

“Kiss me,” Steve slurs.

Billy lets it be gentle because something tells him Steve needs it. Its gentle, but it’s also sloppy, mouths pulling apart slick with spit. 

“I have to get going,” Steve mumbles.

“Me too.”

“Maybe we could do this again?”

“Yeah, okay. Sure.”

Steve presses his lips to Billy’s once more, then pulls Billy’s trunks back up. 

“Let me get you a wet paper towel,” Billy says before heading out of the stall. He lets the water get to a decent temperature first. Steve walks up behind him and reaches for the paper towel, but Billy avoids his hands and wipes at the come on his stomach himself. 

“Don’t wipe your come off, just mine.” 

Blood rushes back to Billy’s head. It’s overwhelming, really. Everything that’s just happened feels unreal. Especially Steve wanting Billy’s dried come in his pubes. 

“Do you know where I live?”

Billy nods as he throws the towel away.

“My parents won’t be home until Friday, so…just…whenever you feel like it. Come over.”

With that, Steve leans over and presses one more kiss to Billy’s mouth and walks out of the bathroom.


End file.
